


Unlucky (AKA, T'Challa)

by dreameh



Series: Peter Parker's Stark Tower Adventures [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (not literally), Bucky Barnes's Plums, Coffee Shops, Gen, Peter is a Little Shit, Rumors, ross is barely mentioned but hes still an asshole, save t'challa, tony finds amusement in the suffering of the people he loves, tony stark's nicknames, weird assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Peter wasn't expecting anyone else to leave the conference room other than Tony after the meeting with Ross and some other tight-ass military people, but he guessed he was wrong.He definitely wasn't expecting to see the King of Wakanda in front of him, but he did.He needs to have higher expectations.





	Unlucky (AKA, T'Challa)

Peter was absentmindedly spinning on an office chair just down the hallway from the conference room that Tony was in. He was bored because Tony had told him that he’d get himself out of the meeting by 12 so they could go out somewhere for lunch, but it was now 12:15 and he’d not even seen a glimpse of the billionaire. 

After what felt like forever, the conference room’s door opened and Tony stepped out, looking as dead inside as he usually did when it came to a meeting with Ross, who Peter could still hear screaming at Tony from inside the room. “Mr Stark,” he complained as he started spinning on the chair again, “I got that bored that I came up with a theme song for myself that sounds like it could’ve been made for a cartoon in the 80’s.” He let the spinning of the office chair come to a stop and Tony decided to push his Spider Baby to the private elevator, chair and all. Peter blinked rapidly as he tried to refocus his vision, cringing at the way he felt nauseous because his enhanced eyesight didn’t like spinning in one spot (that wasn’t going to stop him from spinning on chairs though). 

While his vision was refocusing as they waited by the elevator door, he looked up at Tony and frowned when he noticed two blurry figures standing in front of him, not just one. “You’re gonna have to let me hear it later. Now, I hope you don’t mind if we have Unlucky tag along for lunch?” The only response was an undignified ‘huh?’ and some giggling at the nickname, which amused both of the figures in front of Peter greatly. As soon as his vision cleared and he noticed who else was standing in front of him, Peter went silent for all of a second before exploding in excitement. 

“Holy shit! You’re Mr King T’Challa Black Panther sir!” Tony visibly shuddered at that title and said king in topic froze as Peter stumbled off the chair and into a low bow, before he hastily said “Please don’t call me that, it makes me sound pretentious. Call me T’Challa. And please, don’t bow. I may be king, but my family are not huge fans of exaggerated respect simply for our title.” Peter, in his still dizzy state, fell forward out of the bow and flat onto his face, which caused Tony to absolutely lose it laughing just as the elevator doors opened, revealing Bucky. 

“Bucky save me Mr Stark is being mean!” Peter whined from his position on the floor, making Tony laugh even harder and Bucky choke in an attempt to stifle his own laughter as he helped the teen up. “Hey T’Challa, is Shuri here?” He asked. Peter perked up upon hearing of the genius Wakandan princess. “No, my sister did not join me on this trip, however, Tony is planning a trip to Wakanda next weekend and told me he’d be more than pleased to have you come with him.” Peter’s jaw dropped. 

Tony was still wiping tears from his eyes as he said “Actually, I said I couldn’t care less whether others came, I just wanted to bring Peter, so long as I got permission from his aunt before telling him, which you’ve just ruined for me, but yes, we’re going to Wakanda next week, so you can come with us and go see Child Genius number 3.” but there was no malice in his voice at the ruined surprise. 

"And where have you just been, Bucket? You're still not allowed out of the tower." Bucky grinned cheekily and held up a bag. "I wanted plums. I got my plums. What Ross  doesn’t know won't hurt him." Tony snorted at the words said by the super soldier. “How ironic. Ross was actually just in the conference meeting that Unlucky and I ditched. And before you ask, he’s a grumpy, psychopathic old man, like always.” 

Bucky shrugged, as if to suggest that he really wasn't going to ask how Ross was, but Tony ignored it. They went up to the penthouse levels so Tony could get out of his suit. While he did that, Bucky just sat there, eating one of his plums, watching amusedly as Peter asked T'Challa rapidfire questions. When Tony came out of the elevator, dressed comfortably in jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt with a stylish and very Tony Stark pair of sunglasses on, T'Challa looked at him in despair and mumbled "Help." to which both Tony and Bucky laughed at, since it's quite obvious that Peter is clearly significantly more intense than Shuri when he's curious about something. 

"Come on, Spiderbaby, let's stop asking questions now, leave Unlucky be, and then you can ask Shuri for the answers next week." T'Challa scowled at Tony's nickname, but Tony kept going. "Now, let's get ourselves down to the garage. Happy is waiting for us." The place that Peter had chosen out for their lunch was a cute little cafe that he'd been to with Ned and MJ. It had a very rustic, industrial look to it and wasn't super busy. 

The most amusing thing for the three of them while they were at the cafe was their waitress' reaction to seeing a billionaire and a literal king in her workplace, then a smug looking Peter making direct eye contact with her when she looked at him to see who he was and if she recognised him as anyone significant. He wasn't, but she didn't know that, and very hastily ran off and got her manager to deal with the two famous people before she had a breakdown.

The post to twitter that the girl had made after her shift, a wild, very confused accusation that Tony Stark was on a date with T'Challa and that his secret son was tagging along, was deleted by Friday as soon as she'd posted it, so nobody could see the photo posted with the strange caption, but a screenshot was shared with Tony and he showed it to Peter, who showed it to the Avengers and the moods of everyone in the penthouse levels rose significantly higher after that post.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Peter was laid in his bed at May's apartment, waiting for his best friend to answer his call. When he did, he got straight to the point. "Hey, Ned, I just want to let you know that I uh, I had lunch with the King of Wakanda." 
> 
> There was a second of silence as Ned processed what his best friend had just said, then, "You what? Oh my god, Peter! How was it? How is he? Is he nice? Was his sister there? I've heard that Princess Shuri's tech is top notch," all that Peter heard was an Italian Chef Kiss and he rolled his eyes with a snort at his friend's meme antics, "You're gonna have to introduce me one day, I would love to make some tech with her!" He gushed and Peter grinned.
> 
> "You and me both buddy, you and me both. Now, were we doing movie night tonight here at May's or yours?" 
> 
> "May's! I haven't seen her in forever, plus my mums are being a little overbearing today and I just wanna get out." Peter knew exactly what he was talking about. Sometimes Ned's mothers had moments when they got clingy because they get some sort of reminder of how their son almost died a few months ago because the Washington Monument became structurally unsafe when Ned was inside, of all times.
> 
> "Okay! I'll let May know so she can get the movies sorted. She'll be delighted to have you come over." Ned and him exchanged a few more words before hanging up, mostly discussing Spider-Man stuff. Ned was trying to convince him to open a twitter for Spider-Man to interact with his fans, but he didn't want to do anything like that just yet without asking Tony (he would do it if Tony said yes and if he said no, then he was definitely gonna do it).
> 
> He walked out of his bedroom to see a very familiar scene, but it was a bit more... familial. His Aunt May and Tony were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing.
> 
> "Hey Mr Stark, can I make a Spider-Man twitter?" 
> 
> "Absolutely not." 
> 
> "Great, I'm gonna go make it now." He turned and walked back into his room to do exactly that.
> 
> Im back at uni 🤡 but this one was, admittedly, easier to write than the deadpool one and i only wrote it over a few spread out hours over a few days.


End file.
